Who Do You Think You Are?
by Lonewanderer222
Summary: It's a big world full of all sorts of people, I wonder what kind of person you're going to be... Novelization of the story with some of my own stuff thrown in, hope you like it, please read and review! Rated M for:Language,violence,some romance later on.
1. A Hero is Born

Hi! I am planning on writing a story about my adventure in Fallout 3 (or the way I wish it had happened), so please read and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 Part 1: A Hero is Born

"Look at you," a voice said. "Look at you."

"Let's see are you a boy or a girl?" the same voice said. ""It's a boy! Catherine! We have a son!"

"Oh very strapping!" another voice said.

"I'm your daddy little guy," the first voice cooed. "Daddy."

"You're going to need a name aren't you, what do you think about Tyler? It's a good name eh?" the first voice whispered.

"It's a big world out there son, full of all sorts of people. I wonder what kind of person you're going to be..."

"James?" the second voice sounded like it was in pain. "James?"

"Catherine? Catherine?! Get the baby out of here, start compressions!" The first voice shouted.

"Come on you have to **breathe**!"

* * *

Chapter 1 Part 2: First Steps

"Don't look straight into the light now son," Dad said. "Come over here."

I waddled over to the playpen where Dad was. "Look at that. Only a year old and already walking like a pro!" Dad smirked.

"Now I know you don't like it when I leave you alone, but I'll be right back," Dad said, shutting the playpen's gate. He then proceeded to open the pressurized door into the other room and then the door shut behind him. The playpen's gate was easy to open, just lift up the handle and pull. I slowly walked over to a book lying on the floor outside my toy chest. I couldn't make out what it said, but Dad had told it to me so many times I knew what it said. _You're SPECIAL! _I flipped through the pages for a few seconds when Dad walked in, with a surprised look on his face.

"Well aren't you a little explorer. Does me right for trying to pin you in here," Dad said with a kind smile.

"Come here. I want to show you something." Dad pointed to a picture frame with some words in it and knelt down. "This was your mother's favorite quote. It's from the Bible. Revelation 21: 6. I am Alpha and Omega. The beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the Water of Life freely. Now," Dad said as he stood back up. "Let's go see if your little friend Amata wants to play."

* * *

Chapter 1 Part 3: First Day of School

I didn't know what to expect from my first day of school in Mr., uh....what was his name? Batch? Brutch? Brotch! That was it, Mr. Brotch. I asked Dad what he was like and he said he was a very nice man. I hoped so.

"Ok class take your seats we will start class in a little bit after I take roll call, let's see, Amata Almodavar?

"Here!" Amata yelled. It was nice to know I already had a friend, we've been friends since birth, and we'll be friends until death. Hopefully.

"Tyler Dalton?"

"I'm here," I said calmly.

"Butch Deloria?"

"Right here teach!" Butch said in his annoying voice. There was something about him I didn't like, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Freddie Gomez?"

"Uh, uh, here," Freddie said. He looked like he was scared of everything.

"Paul Hannon?"

"Here," Paul said. He seemed like a nice boy.

"Christine Kendall?"

"Right here," Christine said. She was really pretty.

"Wally Mack?"

"Right over here," Wally said. He acted like he was better than everybody there.

"Susie Mack?"

"Here," Susie said. She was just like her brother.

"Ok class we'll start with some mathematics..." Mr. Brotch began.

Several long hours later class was over and we received our homework assignments.

"Hey Amata do you wanna grab a snack in the cafeteria?" I asked.

"Sure. I'm really hungry-"

"Hahahaha Amata has a boyfriend! Amata has a boyfriend!" Butch interrupted Amata.

"Shut up no I don't!" And with that, Amata ran off in tears. Yep. I knew I wouldn't like Butch.

* * *

Chapter 1 Part 4: Happy Birthday!

"You turned the lights on too fast, you blinded the poor kid!" Officer Gomez snapped at Paul.

"Happy Birthday!" everybody exclaimed simultaneously. Dad greeted me, telling me how proud he was that I was already 10, along with the Overseer, who gave me either the best, or worst present of my life. A "new" Pip-Boy 3000. Then he told me I'd be getting some work assignment and blah-blah-blah, I really could care less. All that was on my mind was this new gizmo on my wrist. Amata was the next person to greet me, giving me a Grognak the Barbarian, followed by Old Lady Palmer giving me a delicious looking sweet roll. "Time to cut the cake!" Andy exclaimed with his circular saw raised in the air. He had a strange accent, British I think I remember Mr. Brotch say in class one day when we learned about the European Commonwealth. I always thought it would be cool to go visit there, to see if it survived the War.

RRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!! SPLAT!!!! The cake was utterly destroyed by the saw and made in-edible. "I'm hungry!" I heard an annoying voice say. I turned to see Butch trying to grab my sweet roll. "That stupid robot destroyed the cake! Give me that sweet roll!"

"Go soak your head Butch I'm not giving this sweet roll to you!" I snapped back at him.  
"Nobody talks like that to me!" Butch then raised up his fists and tried to sucker punch me. Officer Gomez, seeing what was going on, ran over to break it up.

"What's his problem anyway?" Amata asked when she saw the event.

"The jerk tried to steal my sweet roll so I told him off," I stated feeling proud that I told off one of the vault bullies.

"Tyler!" Dad shouted.

"Yeah?" I replied looking in his direction.

"I just talked to Jonas on the intercom, we have a surprise for you."

"I'll talk to you later Amata," I said to her walking away.

I ran out of the cafeteria and right into Ms. Beatrice. I liked Ms. Beatrice, she smelled sweet and was really pretty. I liked her.  
"Oh! Excuse me dearie!" she exclaimed. "Happy Birthday, I wrote you a poem."

I thanked her and she bent down and hugged me. She was totally into me, I thought to myself with a smile on my face. My vault suit still smelled a little bit like her when I put it away that night, and I decided that it would be my lucky suit.

I ran down the stairs into the reactor room to see Jonas.

"What are you doing down here? I thought kids weren't allowed on the reactor level," Jonas joked.

"I'm not a kid I'm 10 years old!" I protested.

"Haha I forgot you're a "man" now," Jonas joked, putting emphasis on the word "man".

"Are you ready for your surprise?" I turned around to face my Dad.

"Sure what is it?!" I asked excitedly.

"I got you your very own BB gun! Jonas and I fixed it up, do you know how hard it is to find a spring this small?" Dad showed how big it was by pinching his thumb and pointer finger together.

"Good thing Butch "misplaced" that switchblade of his."

"Thanks Dad! This is so cool! But we can't shoot it here!" I protested.

"It's ok we've set up a target range for you. You can come down here anytime you like. _**AFTER all**_ your homework is all done," Dad smiled. I grabbed the BB gun ever so carefully. Its sleek black metal barrel with the smooth wood stock, it was amazing, even if it was over 200 years old. But Dad and Jonas made it look as if it was fresh off the line. He gave me some BBs to pour in the little hole at the end of the barrel, I dropped a few, but Dad helped me pick them up.

I pushed open the metal door into a room with a lot of boxes and crates, but at the end of the hall in the back of the room was 3 targets.

"Just aim," Dad explained. "and shoot."

I lifted the barrel of the gun and pulled the end of the stock into the crevice of my shoulder. I could see how the little tip on the end of the barrel lined up with the sight near the stock, and I lined it up with the center of the target perfectly.  
THWAP! The BB spun the target all the way around 360 degrees leaving me feel accomplished. I smiled up at my Dad and he smiled back at me and told me to pull back the lever to shoot again. But before I did a Radroach crawled into the target range.

"Uh-oh, a Radroach, think you can take care of it with your BB gun?" Dad asked. Jonas watched patiently.

I took aim and fired a shot directly into its head. It was still crawling, but it was acting really crazy and freaking out. I took aim again and fired a shot into its body. It finally stopped moving and I walked forward to claim my trophy.

"Ah son, don't touch that, we'll get that later," Dad pleaded. "Here Jonas, get a shot of me with the Big Game Hunter!"

Jonas pulled out a camera and I slid closer to my Dad.

"Smile!"

* * *

So we meet the Hero, Tyler Dalton, and I am hoping to get him to Escape! by the end of next chapter, but I'll see how it works out.

Please REVIEW!  
I won't get any better if you don't review and I won't know what you guys want to see if you don't review!


	2. Regular Everyday Vault Guy

I finally found some time to sit down and write a new chapter. I hope you like! AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 2: Vault-Life

I looked at my hair in the mirror. Nice and clean, combed straight... okay I was ready.  
"Well well son," Dad said leaning in the doorway. "You ready for your "date"?"

"Whatever Dad, it's not a date, me and Amata are just going to eat in the cafeteria together and then watch a movie in the lounge," I explained. "She's just a friend!"

"Whatever you say Tyler, but I see it in your eyes," Dad smirked. "I had the same goofy look when I met your mother..." Dad's voice trailed off.

Mom. I didn't know her, Dad said she died right after I was born, but he said she loved me very much. I just wish I could've met her. Amata didn't have a mom either, so we had that in common. Amata and I had a lot in common, but I didn't like her like that. Really, I didn't.

"Well I'm gonna go ahead and go to the cafeteria, she is probably waiting for me there already," I said checking my Pip-Boy's clock.

"Ok but remember," Dad looked at me seriously. "Don't bring me any grand-children." A smile broke out across Dad's face.

"Oh wow Dad, she's just a friend," I said smiling back at him. Dad and I liked to joke around, since he was the vault doctor, he had already taught me all about the birds and the bees, even though I was only 13. I don't think anybody else knew about it, so it made me feel a little more grown-up.

I slowly took every step down to the cafeteria, I was sort of nervous, but I didn't know why. It's not like I was going on a date. It wasn't a date, we were just hanging out. I finally made it to the cafeteria, I opened up the door and walked in.

"Hey," Amata said smiling. Her long brown hair was laying over her shoulders, and I thought I could smell some perfume. Someone had dimmed the lights, but the little bit of light that was in there reflected off her dark eyes. Wow... she was beautif- no no, she was just a friend.

"Hi Amata, good to see you."

We chatted for a while as we ate some hot stew, and I didn't want the night to end... this was just so nice...

After dinner we strolled over to the lounge to watch a movie, Titanic, I think it was called. It was made way before the war, very interesting how people acted and thought way back then. The end of it was pretty sad, Amata got all emotional, but I guess that's what girls do.

"That was a good movie," I said after it was over, and we started walking back to her quarters.

"That was really sad, I can't believe what all those people had to go through, especially Rose," Amata quietly spoke. "I can't imagine having to see your true love die in front of you."

"Those things happen, it's just a movie though," I said. We had reached her door, so I knew that this had to be goodbye.

"I had a really good time tonight," Amata spoke. She was standing there, waiting for something it seemed. Was she waiting for me to do something? Did she want me to... _kiss_ her?

"Yeah, me too, we should do this again sometime." I replied.

My knees were trembling. I could feel a bead of sweat travel across my forehead. Why was I so nervous? Then all of a sudden, I saw myself doing something I never thought I would do. I no longer had control over myself as I reached over and kissed Amata slowly on her lips. At first she seemed a little surprised, but then she returned the kiss. I could feel something moving on the outside of my lips, so I opened up my mouth and could feel something. Something... warm, and slimy. Oh my God... I was getting tongue! I returned the favor and before I knew it we were lip locked in a moment of pure bliss. She started to pull away so I took the hint and pulled away as well. She embraced me in a hug and then turned and walked inside her room.

"Yeah.... we should definitely do this again..." I thought out loud.

* * *

Steam and little drops of water were collecting on the window of my room. It was obvious to me why; Amata was on top of me, her lips pressed against mine in a moment of passion. We had been having intense make-out sessions for a while now. I couldn't complain, they were nice.

"I love you Tyler."

Love? Love? What! Shit, do I say it back to her? What do I do?

"Uhh, I..... love... you... too," I slowly mumbled back.

I had never told Amata I loved her, or anyone except Dad for that matter. And I had never heard her tell me she loved me either. This was coming as a big shock to me.

"I read about something in an old love story book down in the library," Amata started to explain. "These two people loved each other, and they decided to... express their love for one another in a different way," She started to carefully unzip the front of her Vault suit. I knew where this was going, yet I was hesitant.

"Um Amata, I think you should read something first," I interrupted. I got off the bed and walked into my Dad's office. I found exactly what I was looking for and opened it up to the sexual education section.

"Amata, read this," I told her giving her the medical book.

A few minutes later, her facial expression completely changed.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed. "I can't believe I almost did this! I could've gotten pregnant...."

"Yeah, sex seems like it's a bad thing in the book, but it's supposed to be better once we're older. We're only 15, we should wait," I explained. Dad would've been proud.

* * *

"As far as I can tell, you're a perfectly healthy 16 year old boy," Dad said finishing up the exam. "So go on, you have a G.O.A.T. to take."

"If you say so Dad, I'll see you when I'm done."

I turned and walked out of Dad's office, through the clinic and said 'hey' to Jonas and Stanley, and then out of the clinic.

"Out of my way you stupid Tunnel Snakes!" I could hear Amata yell. Butch and his goons were giving her trouble. I wouldn't stand for that.

"What's going on here?" I briskly stated.

"This isn't any of your business, now get out of our way or we'll kick your ass!" Butch shouted.

"Oh I get it, you're too big of a pussy to fight me one on one so you have to get your buddies to fight me also. I see," was my comeback.

"What? Nobody gets away with calling Butch Deloria a pussy! You're dead!" Butch screamed back, throwing the first punch.

I was now in my first fight. I dropped under his swing and my fist found its way to his side and the other found its way to his right cheek. He spat some blood and pushed me away, throwing another punch at the side of my head. It smashed into the side of my chin and I could taste blood, I needed to end this now. I grabbed the sides of his head and brought it sailing down into my knee.

"Ugh!' Butch managed to shout between gaping breaths, blood gushing out of his broken nose.

"Fuck this, let's get out of here Tunnel Snakes," Butch said to Wally and Paul while they pulled him to his feet.

"Tyler... what was that?" Amata said in shock. She never liked violence, and she couldn't stand to see even the smallest drop of blood.

"I... Just had to do what I had to do, you know?" I explained, gasping at the air.

"You shouldn't of one that, now you're hurt!" her voice filled with concern.

"It's nothing," I spat some blood onto the floor. "I'm just gonna take the test and go get some rest."

The test wasn't so bad, the last question tripped me up a little but I guessed the Overseer was probably right.

"Well well, looks like your meant to be a Pip-Boy programmer. Stanley will finally have somebody to talk shop with," Mr. Brotch told me my results.

"Eh, that's not bad I guess, I like working with my hands and building things. Maybe I'll make a new Pip-Boy!" I joked. But who knows. Maybe... I would.

* * *

So Tyler is destined to the Programmer track, maybe he will invent something new and great....


	3. And this is how I met Buddy

Well here's the next chapter, Tyler has been working in the programming department for a few years now and he's working on a new prototype Pip-Boy...

Chapter 3: And this is how I met Buddy

"Tyler! Lights off!" Dad was starting to get angry. It was going on 2 in the morning and I was still working on the new device.

"Come on Dad, this is important! I'm almost done for the night, just leave me alone to work!" I shouted back. "And I'm 19 years old I can do what I want, I'm practically an adult!"

"As long as you live with _me_ you are _not_ an adult, you still listen to _my_ rules. I am your father and I should be treated as such," Dad argued back.

Dad gave me a difficult ultimatum. I figured moving out would be somewhat hard to do, seeing as how there really isn't anywhere else to live.

"Fine... I'm going to bed," I finally decided. I got up and activated the switch closing the door of my room, and got out of my vault-suit.

"Guess I'll have to finish this tomorrow," I said, turning my lamp off.

I had a lot on my mind, these last few days had been busy for me. What with starting the creation of my new invention, and that special time of the month that Amata was having. The anger, the crying, all the mixed signals... I was really glad guys didn't have to go through all that crap.

I also had something else on my mind. Something I had never thought about before. The outside world, what exactly had happened over the past 200 years that wasn't in the history books? Were there other people besides vault-dwellers? I had so many questions, and I had no idea where they had come from. And I had no idea who could tell me the answers. I would have to look in the library for old scouting records or something that could give me information.

The slow, warm feeling of sleep embraced me and I was out like a light.

"You have to get out of here, go, run!" I could hear Dad's voice, but I couldn't see anything.

Then I was suddenly in some sort of science lab, with a circular glass column in the center and a number pad in front of it. There was a glass bulkhead door in front of me that I couldn't get opened, and on the other side I could see Dad on the ground. He wasn't moving. There were a few other figures on the other side but I couldn't make out their faces.

"James, I... I can't believe he's gone," A lady standing next to me quietly spoke. I had never seen her before in my life, and all I was focused on was getting to my Dad.

"Come on, there's no time and we should get going before more of them come!" Her voice was urgent but I had no idea where we were or what was happening. Where was I? Who was this lady? What happened to Dad? Questions bounced around my head like electrons in an atom, and I was determined to find the answers.

The corners of my vision were fading to black and I couldn't hear anymore, finally I couldn't see and I awoke in a cold sweat.

My eyes shot open and my upper body launched forward, I was alone, in my room. I looked at the clock on my Pip-Boy and almost pissed myself.

"NOON! FUCK!" I shouted. I was late to work and Stanley wouldn't be too happy, because, let's just say I didn't exactly have a perfect attendance record. I threw on a vault-suit from my dresser, grabbed my prototype off my desk and then and darted out the door.

"Shit shit shit shit I'm so screwed!" I thought out loud. I burst into the reactor room to find Stanley asleep in his office. Thank God.

I set down the prototype Pip-Boy on my desk in the corner and began to work. If this worked...  
"Tyler? That you?" I could hear Stanley groggily ask from his office.

"Yeah, it's me Stanley, you uh, dozed off for a few hours, I decided just to get to work on my prototype and let you rest." I lied.

"Oh ok well we have a lot of work to do, you can work on_ that_ later," He said pointing to the Pip-Boy. "We need to clean the water filters, adjust the vault door camera..." Stanley listed off various duties and chores that needed to be done around the vault.

"Ok, I'll go adjust the camera, be back in a sec," I told him.

I had adjusted the camera at least once or twice, it's not like I didn't know what I was doing, but it was strange seeing the rocks and dirt outside the door. There were also a few skeletons with picket signs that didn't exactly have the nicest messages on them.

All I had to do was take the old recording chip out, archive it, then put a new one in. The Overseer demanded that ALL recording chips be archived so his team could view and analyze them. I don't know why, the only thing on them was dirt, rocks, a little more dirt, dust, more rocks, did I say dirt already?

Anyways, there was nothing special about these chips, it was a waste of time.

But today, there was something new outside the tunnel. Something strange. It looked like some sort of, 4 legged creature, with pointed ears and a fat tongue hanging out of a long slender mouth. And its body was a light color, almost furry looking, and I couldn't tell what the hell this thing was!

"I wonder..." I planned out the situation in my head, I could hack into the vault door computer and open the door, but then the guards would come running and throw me in the stockades, or I could leave this strange being outside because who knows, it could be dangerous, but it is a living thing.

"You there, boy," I could hear a man yell. "What are you doing near the vault door?"

"Oh, Stanley sent me to adjust the door camera, and there's something strange outside. Take a look," I explained, beckoning him towards the monitor screen.

He strolled over and took a quick glance at the screen and then called a few orders in on his radio.

3 more guards came into the room with guns and batons. Were they going to... no no, they're security officers for Christ's sakes, they won't kill a possibly innocent creature!

"You're going to have to leave now boy, we have this under control," the first guard told me. I agreed and walked out into the atrium, but I kept an eye out to see what they were doing. A loud grinding noise like nails on a chalkboard erupted from the vault door as it was pulled back and slowly rolled to the side.

"Keep your guns trained on it!" one guard shouted.

The creature made a strange noise from its mouth, like a growl, but it sounded playful, and friendly. Why would someone want to hurt this thing? I couldn't let this happen, I needed to figure out a way to stop this. I looked around to find some sort of distraction, a fire extinguisher was on the wall. I ran over and picked it up, nozzle ready with my hand on the lever. I had to do this quick, and I had to get away even quicker.

I ducked down and duck-walked over to the wall near the vault door so the guards couldn't see me, but I could definitely see them.

"Should we take this to the Overseer or just kill it right here?" One guard asked.

"Just kill the little shit, and do it quick I ain't got all day," Another snapped.

I had to act now.

I sprayed the extinguisher all around their faces and eyes until it emptied and then I turned it around and slammed it into 2 of their heads. The other one saw what was happening and cocked his pistol, aiming it at my head, but the small creature jumped up and clenched its teeth on his wrist, forcing him to drop the gun. This gave me just enough time to hit him over his head. All 3 were unconscious.

"Thanks for that, whatever you are," I looked down at the strange being.

Silence... Well at least I knew this thing couldn't talk to me, but I think it could understand what I was saying. I looked down at the three bodies, I had checked their pulses and none of them were dead, just temporarily knocked out. And not for long, seeing as how their helmets took most of the blow. These kinds of people didn't belong in the vault, I had to make sure they wouldn't come back in. Making sure they were still out of it, I dragged them one at a time to the old wooden door at the end of the cave and leaned them up against it, but just as I walked back inside the vault and started to close the door, one of them was starting to come to.

"Ughhh, what happened... Shit! Don't close that door!" he shouted with unimaginable fear. He almost made it back in, but got a face full of vault door. I looked down at the creature that was now curled up on the ground next to me.

"What am I supposed to do with you?" I asked it. "And what are you anyways?"

It looked up at me and started panting with its ears folded back...which looked to me like he was excited.

"Well whatever you are, you're coming along with me back to my room, you need to stay out of anyone's sight."

I led the creature back to the reactor room, stopping at every corner to make sure the coast was clear, then whistling for it to follow. It was such an obedient being, especially for the outside world, I guess maybe the Overseer was wrong and there are SOME decent things outside...

"Tyler? What the hell is that?" a voice worriedly asked from behind me. Shit. I was busted. Turning around I saw it was just Amata, but she didn't look happy.

"What is this thing? Why is in the vault? Why is it covered in dust and grime?" a million answers flowed out of Amata's mouth but I only gave one short answer.

"I don't know." I simply stated.

"What do you mean you don't know? It could be dangerous! Or it could have disease!" More nagging.

Amata was definitely still going through her monthly cycle from all her constant bitchiness.

"Amata, just look, it seems harmless enough, and it sure is friendly," I wanted to tell her about what happened at the vault door, but couldn't.

"Tyler, sometimes I just don't get you..." her voice dropped to a one of confusion and resentment. Another mood swing. Just walk away Tyler.

I looked around the corner and didn't see anyone so I turned and brought the creature along.

"What! What the hell Tyler! You can't just walk away when we're in the middle of a conversation-" I zoned her out. I had one thing on my mind and one thing only. Finding out what this thing was, and what I should do with it.

I made it to my room and locked the being in there, then walked down to the vault library.

"Vanessa, do you know about any books about creatures from before the war?" I asked the librarian.

Vanessa was the vault librarian, she was 5 years older than me but looked 5 years younger. She was a short, petite girl, with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, traits not so common in the vault. If I didn't have a thing with Amata I would definitely be after Vanessa.

"Why yes Tyler, actually right over here there are a few encyclopedias, I'm sure one of them will have something of use to you," she said with a smile. Those perfect white teeth...no, I was with Amata, I shouldn't be thinking about other girls.

"Thanks Vanessa," I quickly spoke, turning to look at the encyclopedias.

"You're welcome Tyler, and let me know if there's anything else you need," She smiled again. Anything else I needed? Was she flirting with me? I think she was. Quick, say something.

"Uhhh, umm.. I uh.." What the fuck was going on? Why couldn't I talk? She had a confused look on her face and she rolled her eyes at me.

I went back to the books and found one on land mammals. Okay...now pictures...pictures...ah!

"Dog..." I thought out loud.

"I'm sorry?" Vanessa asked, confused again.

"Oh, I found what I needed, thanks, can I check this out?" I asked her.

"Of course, and is there anything else you'd like to check out today?" Was she flirting again? Say something Tyler!

"I have a girlfriend." Was the only thing I could think of. Standing there in total loss and confusion, Vanessa tilted her head as if to ask, "Huh?", but I left before she could say anything.

She totally wants me.

I made it back to my room and sat on my bed, which apparently became the being's bed now as well. I opened the encyclopedia to the page about dogs and read: Dog, a 4 legged hairy creature of many different breeds, sizes, and origins. Dogs range from an average of 10-150 pounds depending on breed, and live an average lifespan of 15 years. House dogs live off of water, dry or wet food, and are not meant to eat human food.

That was enough information for now, but I couldn't figure out what kind of dog this was, the only kinds it showed were, German Sheppards, Beagles, and Dalmatians. But one thing was certain, this dog was a boy...

I needed a book primarily for dogs, but I hoped the library wouldn't be awkward for Vanessa with me being there.

I walked back to the library and Vanessa looked surprised.

"Well look who it is, the guy with the girlfriend," she smirked.

"Right, sorry about that I've been having a lot on my mind lately, I just need a book on dogs, if you have one," I calmly replied.

"Dogs? What would be the point of learning about those dirty little things," She had obviously read some things about them.

"Nevermind, I can find it myself," I stated. I looked under "D" and found a book called "Dogs, Man's Best Friend." This would do.

"I need to check this out right away," I quickly spoke.

"Tyler, you are some piece of work. What is going on with you?" She still had that look of confusion.

"I can't explain now, I just need this book," I demanded.

"Nope, not until you tell me what the hell is going on with you and these...dogs?" She was hardballing me. I saw past those blue eyes for long enough to talk to her but they caught me once again. Damn.

"Uhhh I umm...found...a dog..." I slowly responded, still hypnotized by her gaze. She was beauti-no, no, no, I was with...ughh what was her name...Amata, right I was with Amata. I couldn't fantasize about Vanessa and I taking a hot, steamy bath together, with candles and an aroma of vanilla in the air...Stop! Snap out of it!

"Really? Can I see it?" She asked, with a tone of curiosity in her voice.

"I uh, don't think that would be a good idea..." I quietly told her.  
"No dog, no book," She gave me a difficult decision.

"Fine come with me," I said and saw her face light up. She followed me back to my room and her eyes got wide at the sight of the dog.

"I thought you thought dogs were dirty little creatures?" I asked, seeing her now, leaning down and scratching the dog's head.

"Well they seemed much more...vicious in the books. I never thought they could be playful little pets!" She was cooing at him and rubbing his belly as if he was a baby.

"He is so cute, did you name him yet? Every dog needs a name!" She exclaimed.

I hadn't really thought about that. What were some dog names...?

"I don't know, what do you think his name should be?" I consulted her.

"Hmmmm, I'd say Rover, or Spike would be good, they were popular pre-war dog names," She said in that "matter-of-fact" tone of voice. I didn't like either of those names, so I went with something more friendly.

"How about Buddy?" I said.

Well that marks the end of chapter 3, we meet Vanessa, one of Tyler's obvious crushes, and Buddy, his new dog. Sorry about the wait, I had a lot of stuff going on but I will try to finish up chapter 4 soon.


End file.
